


Memories

by venomtots (mercready)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Mild Gore, Other, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercready/pseuds/venomtots
Summary: (TRANSLATION). When Eddie gets captured without Venom, there will be consequences.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Emlékek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308992) by [Galesz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz). 



> It was an absolute delight to be able to translate this fic that I stumbled across after getting into the Venom fandom. Thanks so much to the author for giving me permission to translate and post this - if you can read Hungarian, go check out their other works!

 

Eddie was afraid. Having Venom with him again was simultaneously a blessing and a curse. The black mass, while not the same as Riot, felt similar. For a couple weeks the symbiote was too weak to notice the signs, but when it finally got its strength back it had questions that Eddie didn’t want to answer.

The nightmares were the worst. Eddie knew, logically, that what he had experienced couldn’t happen again, but it bothered him to see them again and again in his dreams. The more he tried to avoid thinking about the time he spent tied to the chair, the more nightmares he had about it.

Eddie sat in front of the TV with his laptop, staring at the wall when Venom’s face slowly drifted into view. The dim white eyes and sharp teeth reminded him of Riot, and he involuntarily gave a start. His heartbeat quickened and he tried to find a safe place in his thoughts.

“Eddie?”

“It’s fine, you just surprised me,” Eddie lied, turning his gaze away from the floating head in front of him.

“Why are we afraid of us, Eddie?” asked Venom, their voice softer and gentler than usual.

“I’m not afraid,” Eddie replied immediately. He shoved his computer from his lap, frowning and defensively crossing his arms.

“We are Venom. Not Riot. Riot died, Eddie.”

“Of course, I know. Riot is dead,” Eddie muttered.

“You aren’t hungry?” he asked suddenly, directing his thoughts toward tater tots and chocolate. He felt Venom’s disapproval. While the symbiote was always hungry, it seemed that it wasn’t going to give up now.

“Why don’t you want us to know what happened while you were with Riot?” Venom asked, his impatience washing over Eddie. The symbiote’s feelings ran through him and caused him to shiver. Uncertainty, doubt, a possessive desire, jealousy, and finally a warm feeling. Concern. “Let us help, Eddie.”

“We agreed.” Eddie shrugged. “Do you remember?” he asked angrily, not caring how resistant Venom was to the feeling. Venom had agreed to give Eddie time to get used to their presence and in exchange, he’d get whatever edible human food they wanted. All that Eddie asked was for them to leave his thoughts alone. The truth was that they had gathered bits of information, but had never brought them up.

You’ve had enough time.  The statement was followed by an intense pain, and Eddie once again found himself in that white room.

* * *

 

_“Mr. Brock,” Carlton Drake began pleasantly. “Where is my symbiote?” he asked, stopping in front of Eddie. The man was tied to a chair and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t free his wrists from the restraints._

_“No idea.” Eddie shrugged nonchalantly. “And I don’t care where it is. It tried to devour my organs,” he grumbled, staring at Drake. He was still freaked out by what Venom had done to him. He had believed that he was his ride. Finally, someone had needed him, but the symbiote had tricked him._

_Drake was much more determined than before, and his eyes were suspiciously calm._

_“I’m only going to ask once more,” he said, leaning closer. “ **WHERE IS VENOM?!** ” A symbiote even larger than Venom had surrounded Drake to yell in Eddie’s face._

_“Oh great, you’ve got one up your ass, too,” Eddie said, raising his eyebrows. The grey being retreated back under Drake’s skin._

_“Irrelevant, we bring the others here and we’ll have no need for this loser,” Carlton announced, starting to walk out._

_“Jesus, I didn’t think there was any creature more annoying than Venom,” Eddie commented after him, and the man froze in the doorway._

_This was the person who had cost Eddie his career. A smug smile spread on his face seeing the other man’s irritation._

_“Not only does Venom look nicer than you, he’s stronger too. How come you could only connect with a weak body like this, hmm?” When Drake turned around, his eyes weren’t his own. “I’ll bet your real leader is Venom, while you’re just one little aspiring blob out of many,” Eddie mocked._

_Venom had said that where he came from, he was a loser too. It was time to be annoying._

_The blow that he received was expected. Riot’s claw tearing out his right eye was not. The pain was unbearable and he was crippled by fear, blood streaming  down his face. Eddie raised his unharmed eye to his attacker; the being was gleefully watching him suffer. The man tried to speak, but only groans escaped his throat. He was choking on his own blood._

_“Don’t you want to say something?” the beast asked, and Eddie nodded. Riot leaned closer and the man gathered his remaining strength, spitting the blood he had collected in his mouth into the symbiote’s face._

_“Venom is way better than you,” Eddie grinned, as much as his butchered face allowed._

_A tendril snaked out of Riot’s arm to surround his head, and Eddie was positive he was about to be eaten. However much to his surprise, his face was healed._

_“We’ve got a couple hours to have some fun with you,” the awful face stated._

_Eddie gulped._

_Riot’s right arm transformed into a sharp blade, which he brought closer to Eddie’s left shoulder. Eddie knew what was going to happen. He was held down as Riot began to saw his arm from his shoulder, nice and slow.  He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to watch this. A feeling of pride that wasn’t his own washed over him, but the feeling was too weak, and was stifled by his fear._

* * *

 

 **Eddie**.

**Eddie, open your eyes!**

Eddie did so very slowly and cautiously. Venom’s face appeared in front of him and he breathed. Then he began to panic. Venom couldn’t be here. If Riot found them, he’d kill them both and...

**Calm down, Eddie. It’s just a memory.**

Eddie looked around. He gulped as he glimpsed the blade next to his shoulder. It hadn’t yet reached his skin, but the limb was frozen in time.

“What the hell is this? Venom, explain!” he demanded firmly. The adrenalin was still running through his body and Venom wasn’t helping a bit with how close he was to his face. It slowly became apparent to him that Venom wasn’t just a face and a neck, but rather an entire body.

 **We are in your head, Eddie. It’s one of your memories** , Venom said, stepping back a bit to observe their environment more closely. Eddie followed their movements and noticed that the room had some blurry details.

 **Why won’t you say what Riot did to you?** Venom asked. **I thought you agreed to let me in. We can’t have secrets in front of each other, if you let me in, Eddie**. 

The man opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. The absurdity of the situation began to settle, and when it occurred to him that they were sitting and talking on the sofa, things changed. He was suddenly overwhelmed with rage and his gaze darkened. How dare Venom go back on their agreement?

“I thought we agreed!” he shouted at his symbiote. He was overcome with guilt that didn’t belong to him, and pressed his lips together.  He still couldn’t stand up from the chair, and it seemed as though Venom wasn’t going to help him.

Helpless rage engulfed him and he was angrier with himself than anything. Why he had trusted this extraterrestrial being a second time, he had no idea. Was this what Anne had felt, when he had looked at her message? Was this the only reason that Venom was with him, to take advantage of him?

“We agreed….” he groaned again, weakly.

Venom came closer and rubbed their head against his face. Eddie’s eyes grew wide, and the guilt that came from Venom overwhelmed him.

 **We’re sorry, Eddie. We’d like to help. We can repress the memory** , Venom purred.

Eddie frowned. He had no desire to experience what felt like days of torture just because Venom knew everything now. His thoughts were heard, because a few moments later he found himself on his couch again.

Venom’s round eyes watched him curiously. Eddie still hadn’t reached for Venom once since they had come out of his body. He knew that he wouldn’t overcome the fear unless he made sure that Venom was harmless to him.

 “Can I?” he asked, holding up his hands.

Venom nodded, and Eddie cautiously held both sides of their face. It was gluey to the touch, but silky. Eddie hadn’t really known anything like it. Maybe rubber.

The thought had barely entered his head before his hands acted on it, grasping Venom’s face and beginning to pull. Eddie was so shocked to see the symbiote’s face stretch that he suddenly let go of the head, which returned to its original form.

Venom’s eyes were wide and Eddie felt the shock and indignation from the symbiote’s side. The man suddenly forgot his fear and began to laugh hysterically. He couldn’t quit for several minutes, while the symbiote called out in vain. His eyes swam with tears that he tried to wipe.

Venom pressed his teeth against Eddie’s lips. This silenced Eddie at once. Stunned, Eddie opened his mouth, while Venom’s own gaping maw seemingly swallowed half of the man’s head. Their long tongue pressed in between Eddie’s lips and his heartbeat quickened. The foreign tongue danced almost professionally with his, knowing everything about how Eddie liked to be touched.

The man groaned when the strange kiss began to be too much. Venom pulled away from him and Eddie’s face was burning. His blood began to wander down south and thoughts arose that he certainly wouldn’t share with his bodymate.

“I told you we would help, Eddie,” Venom stated, disappearing into his body. “We’ll protect you from everything, and we won’t let you think about Riot.”

Eddie wasn’t sure where the symbiote’s jealousy came from. Maybe it was enough to know who their host was thinking about the most.

**Eddie~ We’re better than Riot. Let us show you something.**

The man was uncertain, but he braced himself. He couldn’t tell the symbiote no anyway.

**We want you to feel good.**

This was all the warning he got before his body shook and he was experiencing the best orgasm of his life, abruptly coming in his pants. He collected himself, blinked a couple times, and shook his head.

“W-what the h-hell was that?” Eddie stammered in confusion.

 **We were stimulating your brain** , Venom stated, as if it were the most familiar thing in the world.

Eddie hit himself on the forehead. He had never thought of himself as a Pistol Pete, but Venom had shown that all it took was three seconds.

 **Did you not like it, Eddie?** Venom asked, while being perfectly aware of the truth.

“We’ll talk about this,” Eddie gasped desperately.

Venom chuckled in his ear.

**We are hungry.**

“Sure, sure,” the man said, as he stood up to put some tater tots in the oven.

That night, he didn’t dream about Riot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta share this with you guys though - the "a warm feeling" line in the original Hungarian is "egy meleg érzés". Nothing extraordinary about it, except "meleg" is also slang for "gay". Take it as you will.


End file.
